Suivre son destin
by bagin31
Summary: Etre attaché aux siens, à son groupe. Ne vivre que pour eux. Et si vivre n'était pas suffisant.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du fof, consistant à écrire un texte en une heure sur le thème « bande ». Vous pouvez m'envoyer un message pour plus d'information.

* * *

**Renier et se rebeller**

— Tu sens le relent immonde de l'humanité. Comment oses-tu te présenter au clan avec cette odeur nauséabonde ?

— Ce ne sont que de jeunes gens. Je devais les secourir, les aider. C'était nécessaire

— De secourir ces êtres que l'on méprise ! Tu te ramollis bien trop à mon goût. Fais attention de ne pas laisser ta nature tolérante régir tes actes.

Firenze baissa la tête sous les remontrance de Magorian. Il désapprouvait les choix de son groupe quant au mépris affiché pour le genre humain, mais il comprenait aussi ce désir de se construire comme un groupe, une bande même si cela avait dû se faire contre l'homme. Les centaures avaient choisi d'appartenir, selon la classification du Ministère comme des créatures magiques, des êtres non-humain. Ils avaient préféré privilégier la bête en eux tant la bestialité des moeurs et des coutumes humaines les écœuraient.

Le rejet de l'Homme avait atteint son paroxysme lors de l'ascension du mage noir. Comment une société peut laisser un membre de son espèce être un danger pour le groupe entier sans chercher à détruire le mal à la racine ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas chercher à occire Voldemort dès le début de son ascension ? C'est ce que, eux les centaures faisaient sans regret. Tuer le membre déficient, la tare qui contamine la société.

Les règles sont strictes et sévères mais elles permettent à la bande de perdurer, d'être soudé sur des valeurs et des idéaux communs. Celui qui ne respecte pas cela est soumis à l'opprobre de sa communauté et aujourd'hui Firenze sait que sa décision d'aider ce, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Oui, ce Potter risque de lui valoir beaucoup de dénigrement chez les siens mais son instinct lui souffle qu'il a fait le bon choix. Mais pour qui ?

Firenze, chaque jour accomplit ses devoirs au sein du groupe. Il s'occupe de la bande de jeunes poulains auxquels il apprend les rudiments du savoir de la société Centaure mais aussi la lecture des signes pour se guider dans la vie quotidienne, mais aussi pour tracer sa voix. De la découverte des plantes nécessaire à la survie à l'observation des ramifications de branches pour choisir le meilleur chemin, la botanique l'intéresse mais ne le passionne pas. D'ailleurs ses quelques élèves n'y sont pas sensibles, une simple information pratique transmises de génération en génération.

Mais lorsqu'il parle de la nuit lactée, de position d'étoile, de couleur de lune, il attire leur attention. Sa voix devient plus grave, vibrante d'intérêt. Et si chaque nuit les jeunes poulains rassurent leur géniteur de l'acquisition du savoir pratique, ils taisent le partage de ce savoir qui ne doit pas l'être.

Cette technique ancestrale de voyance, de prédiction est connu depuis des siècles chez les centaures. Si chaque centaure connait les bases élémentaires et la méthode pour lire les étoiles, un seul du groupe est choisi pour perdurer cette tradition. Ce fut le jeune Firenze qui faut choisi par Magorian, quelques années auparavant pour observer les étoiles et leur mouvement. Lorsqu'il serait plus âgé, il devrait former un ou deux des jeunes poulains à lui succéder mais pour le moment il racontait plus qu'il ne devrait à ceux qu'il considérait malgré lui comme ses élèves.

Firenze tient une place particulière dans la bande et préoccupé par les étoiles, il ne s'en rend pas compte. Il est un centaure avant tout et jamais il n'enfreindrait leurs lois. Pourtant, de manière imprescriptible, il s'en éloigne sans le vouloir : tout d'abord cette aide aux jeune Potter et ses amis et ensuite une envie de partager son savoir trop zélé. Il ne le sait pas encore mais son destin est tracé.

Magorian est le plus virulent avec lui, sa position de chef ne souffre d'aucune faiblesse : accepter les déviances de Firenze reviendrait à casser leur communauté. Elle doit rester souder malgré lui, malgré l'affection qu'il pourrait éprouver pour son ancien élève.

Une nuit d'été, les yeux rivés sur le firmament étoilé, Firenze étudie la position des étoiles. Il ne peut y avoir d'erreur, celui qui a vaincu une fois, le mage noir est le seul qui puisse le faire une seconde fois. Le destin de ce jeune garçon est de vaincre Voldemort, comme la position de Venus montre qu'il aura besoin de soutien pour y arriver., tout est écrit. Doit-il renoncer à tout pour être à ses côtés, pour combattre le mage noir disparu ? Doit-il se mêler de ce qui ne concerne que les humains ? Ou bien est-ce que cela les concerne eux, les centaures ?

Perdu dans ses considérations, Firenze ne remarque pas la présence de Magorian qui l'observe se préoccuper de la destinée des hommes. Son savoir, leur savoir est utilisé pour ses êtres si méprisables. Il sait que Firenze est perdu pour eux. Sa compassion sera sa ruine.

Alors il prend sa décision. Il décide de sévir, de se montrer brutal. Il bouscule Firenze, il le houspille, le menace et dans un accès de rage feinte, il le chasse, lui donnant la mort sociale pour éviter de donner la mort physique.

Pendant deux cycles annuel , Firenze et Magorian accomplirent chacun leur rôle avec ce sentiment étrange d'une absence qui pèse dans leur quotidien.

Firenze réussit après beaucoup d'effort à se faire accepter comme un membre du professorat de Poudalrd. Bien sûr, Dumbledore et Hagrid l'ont chaleureusement accueilli, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des élèves mais la discrimination, le rejet était aussi présent. Il comprit qu'il n'était pas des leurs. Il n'était pas comme eux.

Pourtant chaque jour, il partagea le savoir antique avec ses jeunes élèves, ceux à l'odeur si particulière de l'humanité. Si beaucoup appréciait sa gentillesse et sa voix grave, peu se rendirent compte du présent qu'il leur faisait. Il offrait un fragment d'âme de son peuple pour qu'il ne soit pas oublié.

Magorian lui, était un chef apprécié pour son courage, pour sa ténacité. On le considérait comme sévère mais juste. Pendant ses années, il observa lui aussi les étoiles, vit la seconde ascension de Voldemort et attendit longtemps. Il refusa de faire alliance avec les humains, jamais il ne pourrait leur faire confiance, il n'avait pas cette sensibilité exacerbé de Firenze. Non il ne serait pas comme lui.

Sur le champ de bataille de Poudlard, la bande de Centaures de la foret interdite, s'avança armé de leurs arcs pour mener le combat et de leur flèches transpercèrent les hommes de noirs vêtus et les géants. Ils combattirent, non pas avec les humains mais à côté de cette part d'humanité qui refusait des valeurs contraires au groupe.

Lors de la mort de Volemort, Magorian adressa un faible mouvement de tête à Firenze. Jamais il ne serait autorisé à revenir dans le groupe mais il savait maintenant qu'il était encore considéré comme l'un des leurs et cela lui suffisait.


End file.
